Agudners
Agudners(アグドナ Agudona), the race that have features that are similar to humans of Earth and even-toed ungulates such as Goats/Caprids, Alpacas, and Llamas. Among the races of the planet Tal, they belong to the Eltus race group. They have large population same as Sergals. Their features(appearance, behavior, personality, and gender difference) are similar to a humans of Earth most, among Eltus races. This article is still under construction and the transmission of information is slow. All of the latest infos are located on the Japanese page. The staff is recruiting people who can read japanese and translate it to english. (Agudner's Japanese page) Important note2: This article have only modern information. Old history and canon went to "History of Vilous Development" article. 'Summany' ]] In Tal, they live in the whole area of almost continent except the Nevrea land. They are basically close to Sergals, Especially their relations have very long history in south land. They developed the many civilization techniques and culture together. Also can be said that the Eastern Sergals are on good terms with the Agudners. For the Eastern sergals, their close relationship with the Agudner is an extension of the strong relationship the Southern Sergals have built with the Agudner over the years. They have very skillful hands, and are good at to make copies of same things unlike Nevreans. So most of them excel at creating of an inventions and a craftworks. As a result, the whole of them are really suitable for a craftsman and an engineer. Many Agudner craftsmen contributed to development of the civilization, But many Agudners who lived in east were plundered as technical slave by Sieg Clan in Sieg period. Their appearances, behavior, acts, personality, and gender difference are really similar to humans of Earth most, among Eltus race. Agudners have strong "emotional attachment" unlike Sergals and Nevreans. For example, Sergals don't stick to one partner, and take care of any children equally without blood relationship if in same group. But Agudners don't like having sexual intercourse with the person except own's partner, and have "emotional strong affection" for own's biological children. 'Physical description' They still don't have reference sheet but their appearances have almost completed in official arts of since 2015. They have most Earth's human-like features unlike other Eltus races. Females have breasts like human women, unlike Sergal and Nevrean females. They have from 2 to 6 horns coming out of their heads and often wearing short, brown and tan fur. Green or blue fur is not a natural feature, but a fur dyeing makes it possible postnatally. They maybe have 1 horn rarely, but it grows in side of head, not on center (the position is not like a unicorn or a rhinoceros). 'Head and Face' They have both of human and goat-like face, but their muzzle tends to be short. Their muzzle/nose shape are like the "Sergal's muzzle-tip that is very short and turn to the bottom" rather than a human's nose. Alpaca-like fluffy furs often cover around their neck. Ears are very thin, and always stand up straight. Many Agudners have slanted eyes; most of them have black eyes like East Asian humans on Earth. Their pupils are oblong like goats. 'Voice and Cries' Although they will not cry like animal very often unlike sergals and nevreans, their natural voices are low-pitched. The sounds they make when it happens is similar to the bunnies cry, something like a soft bleat or pronouncing a "B". 'Hands and Feet and Tail' Have four finger, thumb and ringfinger are short, index finger and middle finger are long. Their legs are digitigrade legs same as other Eltus race, Hooves of feet are two central toes.(Sometime have one central toes.) Tails are short and made of fur that's always protruding upwards. 'Ecology and Behavior' This article is still under construction 'Relationship with Sergals' This article is still under construction 'Weapons and Combat' This article is still under construction 'Gallery' Category:Races Category:Old Age Canon